


speaking in silence ( you tell me what you want )

by melanoradrood



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, U-Wing Sex, [ but not really? ], crowdfunded crack porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Jyn doesn’t always use words, doesn’t always make a sound, but she speaks to him, tells him exactly what he wants with every movement, every catch of her breath, every flick of her gaze, and even the way her shoulders shift. Cassian can read her, can always read her, and yeah, he’s a karking lucky man that he lets her in to read her... especially like this. Always like this.





	speaking in silence ( you tell me what you want )

Jyn is exceptionally quiet.

That’s not to say that she is silent, of course. Cassian has seen her command an entire room with the flick of her eyes and a turn of her lips. He has seen the way that she glances across the room, how her body shifts, and he can read her, can read her every movement.

And when she does speak, speak out loud for others to hear, her words are careful, are considered, as though she has practiced them a thousand times, and if she must speak out loud, then she will only say that which is necessary, to put her point across, clear and concise.

She rarely makes other noises either. He knows, as a spy, why that is. Making a noise when you’re trying to slip by, sneak around, particularly making noises even in moments of sleep or when eating, it can be the difference between life and death. She’s quiet out of habit, beyond even the fact that she is careful with her words.

It’s why he loves drawing noises from her, and it takes more than a touch of his hand to her wrist, more than pulling her in for an embrace. No, he has to pull them from her body, has to drag them out of her, and when she starts to make them…

They drive him on, drive him until he would rather die than stop. Every noise is a gift, every whimper, every beg, every command - he craves them, craves the noises that he gives to her, and her alone.

And the way she speaks with her eyes, with her body, that is far more vocal as well. Her head falls back, she allows him to enter her space, allows him to see her unbound and loose and lost, and he treasures it, treasures what she tells him when her fingers curl into his hair and her body falls back against his hands, when she tells him that she trusts him, that she is his.

Or perhaps, more like, he is hers.

He is hers, every time he goes to her on bended knee, when he worships her skin, when he praises her form, whether it’s with the way he looks at her, or with how reverently he touches her. She speaks, speaks in everything she does, and he listens, because she allows him to hear, allows him to know what she’s saying.

And Cassian listens.

Oh… does he listen.

 

* * *

 

There are some times that Cassian immediately knows what Jyn wants, knows what she is trying to say before she even realizes it, and then there are moments like this, where his brain is trying to catch up to what he sees.

It’s past time for them to take off, leaving the base behind to go on probably the most boring of missions, and he’s confused for a moment, because Jyn is sitting in his chair. They don’t really have seats in their U-Wings that are “their”s, per say, but he always sits there… He doesn’t care, because there’s no real attachment, but if she’s sitting in his seat, it means she intends to take the controls for takeoff, and if she plans on flying them off planet and into hyperspace…

Something is going on, and he isn’t sure what.

Of course, Cassian doesn’t say anything. Not at first. If Jyn isn’t offering him any other signs, then either that means she doesn’t want to talk about it, or he is missing the other signs. Cassian prides himself on being good at intelligence, at retrieving data, at finding the clues and piecing them together, but Jyn is always a bit of a mystery.

Like now, when she looks over her shoulder at him, and he realizes that her hair is down from it’s normal bun, and her jacket is pushed off her shoulders, is sitting down around her hips.

He blinks twice, then sets down his bag against the wall, pulling at the netting before stowing it away, and she’s watching him, watching him and doing nothing else, and there’s something he’s missing, clearly, but she’s offering no other hints, so he has to go looking.

The door to their ship closes, and he ignores it, ignores everything else as he loosens his holster, removing the straps and withdrawing his pistol. He tucks it into the top of his pack, and then he moves forward, going to sit in the co-pilot's chair, where Jyn should be sitting.

Except that, in the chair, sits her boots.

For two seconds, all Cassian does is suck in a deep breath, and blink.

Hair down, boots off, Jyn watching him, her jacket pushed down, and her pants… her pants are hanging over the back of the co-pilot’s seat.

He doesn’t have to look to know, but he does, turns and looks immediately, and he gets, now, why her jacket was pushed down, but not removed - she was keeping herself covered, just barely. Her shirt is long enough, and given how she’s sitting, that it’s keeping him from knowing whether or not her underwear is still on, but her legs are bare, completely bare, and he has to struggle to not fall to his knees.

“That seat is taken,” she says with a hum, and he nods a little in confirmation, because he can see that. His eyes flick towards the back of the shuttle, and he realizes that her pack is on another seat, and his jacket, the one she had offered to bring with her, sitting in another. Every seat has something in it, a piece of equipment, a weapon, until there’s nothing left.

“Have any recommendations as to where I should sit?” he asks, and he already knows the answer, is trying to keep from licking his lips, because he _knows_ what the karking answer will be, but he wants to hear her say it, wants to drag it out of her lips… because she might be in charge, but there was something un- _karking_ -believable about hearing Jyn tell him exactly what she wanted from him.

“There’s space right here in front of me,” she says, and she draws up the foot closest to him, bending her knee and setting her foot onto the seat. It gives him just enough space, if he’s on his knees, for him to slip between her seat and the console, and yes, they’ve fucked in the U-Wing before, always fucking in their ship because they’re always in a rush before landing, or in an adrenaline rush from after a fight.

It’s love in their room, always love in their room, and always a fuck in this ship.

But he’s never done this.

In their rooms, it’s always him kissing down her body, slowly undressing her. Here? It’s bending each other over the nearest surface and fucking until they can’t fuck anymore.

This is…

He’s so hard, Cassian worries that he might not be able to actually get down onto his knees. Fuck, he wants to touch himself, to palm himself through his pants, but he won’t, he can’t. He’s not entirely certain he brought a second set of pants, and he normally does, normally carries at least two changes of clothes with him, one of which is some sort of disguise… but he’s not going to cum in his pants. He’s not a teenager.

Teenage Cassian Andor would probably not judge him for it, though. Not when he has Jyn Erso looking at him like she wants to eat him alive.

He’s going to get to taste first, though.

He licks his lips, looking down at where she has made space for him, and he knows it will be tight. There will be no where else for him to move, to shift, so all he will be able to see is her, smell her, taste her… her eyes have flicked to his lips, and he licks them again, because he can practically smell her already.

Sinking down onto his knees is easy, but sliding into place causes Cassian to suck in a breath. His pants feel too tight on his skin, and he uses his hands to pull himself under. Once he’s settled with his back against the console , the foot that Jyn had tucked under herself slid out, and her leg drape over his shoulder, giving him a view of what he was working with.

Fucking… she’s bare, completely exposed to him, nothing in the way, just the ends of her shirt, and he can see how turned on she is, can see her glistening, and there’s a smear of moisture on her inner thigh, and he recognizes it, realizes that she has been touching herself, touching herself probably thinking of him, and he-

He forgets everything else, doesn’t even hear Jyn speaking as she requests permission for them to take off, doesn’t even notice as the engine hums to life, as they finally leave the surface of the planet, and he’s…

He’s going to make her cum on his tongue so many times, she can’t even remember where they are, where they are going, or what her karking name is.

“Karking hell am I a lucky man,” he mutters, and he moves his hands up to touch her, to spread her for him, to run his hands over the inside of her thighs, but then they’re hitting hyperspace, and he’s being thrown forward a little into her legs, and fuck touching her, there’s not enough space for his arms and shoulders between her thighs, but that’s perfectly okay.

He should be careful about this, gentle, worship her the way she deserves, but they’ve always fucked in the shuttle, and he thoroughly intends on fucking her with his tongue now. Fucking her with his tongue, not letting her pull away - he might be the one on his knees, but she’s flying them, she’s trapped in the chair, and he’s going to make her take every last drop of pleasure he has to give.

There’s no way for her to spread her open - there isn’t enough space for him to even try and run a hand up the inside of her legs, no way for him to pin her down so that she can’t get away, but her legs are dropping over his shoulders as she flicks a few switches, turning on auto-pilot, and that’s all he needs. His arms wrap around her legs from the outside, hoisting her closer, tugging her forward on the seat so there’s no way for her to get away, and then he dives in.

Normally, Cassian would kiss up her legs, slowly work her open, but right now, he’s starving, and she’s his entire meal. His teeth grab at her folds, tugging at them, and his tongue follows, working his way towards her core. He wants to drink from the source, straight from her, and easily finds the softness of her slit, can feel her tightening around the very tip of his tongue as he finds that spot.

She’s letting out a hiss in response, and it’s a start, the first noise, but then he feels her thighs shake a little, just a tiny bit, and there it is, she’s speaking to him. Jyn is already on edge, already so close, and he realizes, now, what she had been doing before he climbed aboard. He already knew she had been touching herself, but it was more than that. Jyn had been teasing herself, likely for the entire time she had been waiting for him, and he…

Part of him wants to make her beg for it, but he is not cruel. Oh no, she is going to get far more than she even asked for.

His tongue had earlier found her slit, chasing after her juices, so he’s now easily able to find her clit, to run his tongue over the sensitive bud. Her hips jerk immediately in response, and Cassian has to keep himself from looking up at her, from grinning a little at how her body responds to him, and he hums a little in response. She’s speaking to him without words, just in her actions, and he knows he might lose his place if he looks away, instead keeping his tongue working at her clit.

“No, wait,” she gasps, and his eyes do flick up at that, to see if she wants him to actually stop, but then her hands are leaving the controls, instead going into his hair. Her actions tell him everything he needs to know, he can read her so easily - she wants him to never stop, is so close that she would promise him anything, give him anything if he asked.

Oh, but he is here to worship her, to give her what she begs for, and he does so, his hands sliding up higher on her legs. His fingers go around to dig into her ass, and he hoists her forward, so hard, it’s a good thing her fingers are no longer on the controls. Jyn is more off the seat than she is on it now, as though she’s sitting almost entirely on his face, and he sucks so hard on her clit, he thinks he might be the one seeing stars.

She responds immediately, her hands in his hair pulling so hard, he might have lost a few strands, but he doesn’t care, not when her hips are flying even higher, and her legs are locked around his head. This is what he loves, pushing her to the edge until she loses all control, and not because he forces her to, but because she asks him to take the control.

He’ll do anything she asks, any fucking time, and he doesn’t know how he got this lucky, but he’ll take anything she offers, anything, if only for just one more taste, one more touch of her.

He doesn’t stop as she comes down from her high, and he knows what he’s doing, has managed to push her this far before, but only a handful of times. It’s when they’re the most on edge, their hearts still racing from the adrenaline of the fight, and he means to pull this from her now, to get her to cum again so hard, she can’t even stand.

“Cassian-”

He breaks his one rule when he hears her voice, because there’s an edge to it, and he knows what it means - something has her upset, or stressed, and he’ll stop, he’ll stop for her. She doesn’t even have to tell him to - her body does the talking.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” he says, his mouth pulling away from her cunt. His face, his beard is covered in her juice, and he hasn’t even lapped at her slit yet to gather her cum, but he’s relaxing his hold, letting her be able to pull away.

“I want you to fuck me,” she says, and he grins, because yeah, he’s going to fuck the hell out of her.

“Let me finish what I started here,” he says, and yes, there’s a question to it, but he’s also telling her what she wants. She had been nervous, when they first began sleeping together, that she was taking too much of him, not giving enough, and even now, after all this time, she still doesn’t understand that her allowing him this intimacy, he’s the one taking over and over again.

“Oh-”

He grins and turns his head, sinking his teeth into her thigh. He wishes his fingers were deep inside of her, because Cassian knows that she just clenched around nothing, and Jyn likely feels empty, but she won’t for much longer.

“Let me make you cum so many times you can’t even stand... “

Jyn is nodding, he can feel it in her whole body as his mouth moves higher and to the other thigh, and he bites again, bites into her skin so hard, he knows it will bruise.

His nose brushes against her slit, and he wants entrance once more, but he’ll make his way there when he can.

“I’m going to eat you out till all I can taste is you, and then you’re going to straddle my cock and I’m going to finger you to another orgasm, make you taste yourself on my fingers… and _then_ I’ll fuck you.”

There’s the tiniest of noises from Jyn, but he knows what it is, a high pitched wine, and it tells him everything he needs to know - it’s a yes, a thousand percent yes. His tongue slips out to run up her slit, and he finds more of her juices, chasing after them. He wants every last drop until her thighs are shaking even after she comes down from her high… and then he’ll move on.

 

* * *

 

Cassian sucks two more orgasms out of Jyn before her thighs are shaking so hard, his head feels like it’s getting knocked around. Her jacket had already been pulled out and tossed aside after the first orgasm, and somewhere along the way, her normal shirt was lost, and her band gone as well, leaving Jyn in just her tank top. It’s pulled up, both of his hands gripping at her breasts, thumbs and forefingers rolling over her nipples. He had ordered her to put her hands behind her head, and she had done so, letting him take the last orgasm from her body, but she couldn’t take much more.

Cassian knows what Jyn can handle, they had pushed each other to their limits time and again, so he knows it is time to shift.

His hands slide down her abdomen, down the top of her legs, and her shirt is still rucked up, leaving her look positively divine. He wants to taste more of her skin, but not now - now, he wants to have her on his lap, to push her just that much closer to begging for him.

She had set the rules, wanted him on this ship while she flew them to their destination, so he was going to give her just that.

“Don’t move,” he says in warning, and Jyn gives a nod as Cassian pushes himself from the floor. He stands there beside her, for her to watch, as he pulls his shirt off and over his head, leaving him in just his own tank top. His boots are kicked off, and he loosens his belt, but doesn’t push his pants down, just barely pulling at them enough to giving him more room.

For the first time in an hour, Cassian finally touches himself, and he’s so hard he hurts, but it will be worth it. He can’t go more than once, and when he finally does cum, Cassian wants to know that Jyn is so thoroughly fucked, she’ll want this to happen again… and again and again.

They have another mission next week with an even smaller cockpit, and he thinks he might just fuck her in that as well.

Jyn’s legs are still shaking as Cassian picks her up, and his back aches for a moment, but Jyn is pliable and easy to lift as he sits down in the Captain’s chair. It would be so easy to free himself, to slip into her, her thighs soaked and his cock so hard, but he wants to push them both just a little further.

Jyn sits up right on his lap and her hands move to steady herself on his thighs, but he grabs them quickly, pulling her hands backwards. Jyn doesn’t say anything, doing as she is told through his actions, and he can feel her breath catch against his own chest as he presses her hands behind her back.

One wrist grabs the other, and then he settles one hand over them both, keeping her locked there for a moment to show her what he wants.

Then, he moves his own hands to the inside of her thighs, and pulls her backwards, her hands now “trapped” between them, her back to his chest, and her legs draped over both of his, spread wiped open.

“Can you take one more,” he asks against her neck, and Jyn nods, but he already knows the answer. He knew the second her thighs tightened against his, a sure sign of how turned on she is, and his teeth grit to keep him from breaking too soon.

His hands run up and down the inside of her legs, and he shifts a little on the seat, trying to get himself more space. He’s so fucking hard, Cassian is really starting to think he might lose all control and lose himself in his pants, but he has to… he can last. He lasted years before he met Jyn without sex, and he can last it now… except that he hadn’t known Jyn before now. She really is unfucking believable, and when his hands drag up the inside of her legs again, her head falls back onto his shoulder, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

Cassian attaches himself to her throat, unable to resist the smooth skin, and his mouth and tongue suck a mark into her. He won’t leave too many, knows better than to leave visible marks that others might see, but that just means he needs to give her multiple, not too dark, so they have time to fade. His fingers run between her legs, and he holds her to him with one hand, fingers splaying over her abdomen, while the other hand runs up and down her slit.

She’s dripping wet again, and yeah, his hips actually jerk a little in response, but he’s holding Jyn tight to his chest and her hands don’t move, so he thinks he might get away with it. His mouth moves up to her ear and this time he uses his teeth, biting down on the tender skin, sucking the lobe between his lips, and his fingers easily sink into her cunt, two at first, and then a third.

Jyn opens up for him immediately, always, her body on display for him as he looks down at her, looks between her breasts to see his hands, to see his fingers sinking into her, and she’s entirely exposed, nothing covering her save for her tank top, which is covering nothing but the skin under her breasts, and there’s no weapons in sight, but it’s just them, just them in the middle of space, and fuck, she’s so fucking perfect.

“You’re going to cum on my fingers,” he murmurs against her ear, and it’s so soft, and he’s not even sure it’s in Basic, but Jyn knows, she knows what he’s saying, because she nods in response, a tiny whimper of agreement escaping. She’s so close to where he wants her to be, the way her body talks telling him that. The only part of her that’s tense is her cunt, and he knows she’ll melt under his hands in seconds. She’s entirely open and vulnerable, exposed, and he knows the trust in it, that she’s trusting herself to his hands, knows that he won’t hurt her, will just let her feel.

Cassian is careful to avoid her clit, knowing how sensitive her bud is, so he works his fingers into her, curling with every stroke, and he adds a fourth, exactly what he knows stretches her the perfect amount. They’ve worked through this before, and normally he’s more gentle, with her spread out in front of him and sweat at his brow as he drags out every last drop from her, but this is… this is definitely not that. This is Cassian considering how much more he can push her, and when Jyn’s breath catches, he realizes she’s already there.

“I’ve got you,” he insists against her jaw, and her head turns, lips catching his. They haven’t kissed this whole time, haven’t kissed since they woke up this morning, and he savors it now, knows she can taste herself on his lips, his tongue. His fingers slide in and out, over and over again, and the hand on her stomach presses her into him so she can’t get away, and fuck-

Fuck, Cassian just wants to free himself and fuck her until they both cum.

His lips pull from Jyn’s and he presses her mouth to her shoulder, just inside of where her tank top strap is, and his mouth opens, sucking a mark into her as he presses his fingers as deep as he can. He’s looking for that spot, that one special spot that calls to him, that has her body breaking apart and shattering every time, and when he hits it-

He knows immediately, because Jyn is screaming, and so is her body. Her legs try to clamp around his hands, but they’re trapped on either side of his, so she can’t pull away, can’t stop him as he forces her to cum on his fingers. He can feel her gushing around them, can feel how soaked she is, soaking into his pants, into the seat, but fuck if he cares. He works her through it, works her through until her voice goes hoarse and her body slumps entirely onto him.

This is what he was working towards, the point he wanted. She’s so over stimulated, she’s broken apart, all flame and fire burned from her, leaving behind just the peace and tranquility that she craves. It’s what they work for in their bed, but there’s never enough to push her there, always too gentle.

They can never have it here, either, because there’s too many walls, too much of a fight.

But this? This is a perfect balance.

His lips move back up the column of her throat until he reaches her ear, and his fingers finally pull from her, dripping wet. “Open your mouth,” he murmurs into her ear, and she does so, lips parting and tongue slipping out. His fingers go to her, making her taste herself, and her fingers wrap around the digits for a taste. He only allows her a second before he withdraws them, and puts them in his own mouth.

Cleaning them all off, Cassian sinks back against the chair, trying to find the energy to stand. He’s so fucking hard it hurts, but Jyn is struggling to breathe, and really, he wants to get off, but he could stay just like this, with Jyn splayed out over him… well not quite. Her arms are still behind her back.

“Do you want to pull your arms out?” he asks, and it’s not really a question, more like an offer… but her head shakes no, and she lets out a sigh, her head tipping backwards, and yeah, she’s pretty out of it now.

“Do you still want me to fuck you?” he asks next, and Jyn, karking hell, she sucks in a breath and that’s a yes, and he might not actually last long enough to get inside of her, but he’s going to try.

 

* * *

 

Getting Jyn up onto her legs takes a few minutes, because they really are trembling, but she’s so good for him, and he tells her so, praises her as he moves her hands to the glass, presses them there, presses his back against hers. She’s bent over the console, in between the two seats, and all they can see is space out in front of them, Cassian having set the auto-pilot for this, just in case.

He’s trying, trying so hard to not fall to his knees, to not eat her out from behind, to have her sit back onto his face, but he might also be suffering from blood loss to the brain, given how long he has been hard.

His pants are sitting on his hips, just barely, but as he comes up behind Jyn, Cassian pushes them down, legs spread apart, so that only the tightening of the fabric keeps them from falling down entirely. He’s finally freed, and a hiss escapes him as he strokes himself once, rubbing her moisture over her cock, and fuck he won’t last but he’s going to try.

“Don’t move,” he tells Jyn, and he knows it’s pointless because she’ll stay as still as she can like this, but she’ll also respond to him like she always does… he doesn’t care, he just wants her, wants to last as long as he can.

His hands shake slightly as one arm goes to her hip, and she’s on her tiptoes, fucking perfect like always, and as he lines himself up, he has to hold his breath, praying to the force or whatever that he can last. She’s dripping wet again, moisture running down the inside of her thighs, and she lets out a tiny sob as he slips in easily, pressing in as deep as he can.

The first time he had done this, he had jerked away, thinking he had hurt her, but now he knew, understood, that there was something in Jyn that needed this feeling, this deep connection, and she craved it, craved feeling him fill her up, and karking hell, he has to last, has to give her this.

His hands slide down on her body, up and down as he pulls her back against him, and she’s still on her tiptoes, hands on the glass, and he gives her a second to get herself ready, to plant herself better, because once he starts, he won’t stop.

“So karking-”

“Cass-”

He knows what that means, just the first half of his name, caught on a breath, and he knows exactly what she’s saying, what she needs. He knows this is Jyn begging, Jyn needing him to fuck her, to just let her feel and experience, to push them over the edge together. She’s entirely exposed to him, and he knows how badly she needs this - hadn’t they just done the same for him last week, after he came home from a botched mission that he thankfully went on alone? He knows what she needs. She needs to feel alive, to feel nothing but this moment, their connection, everything between them.

He knows, he knows so well, and he hopes he lives up to her desires, because he honestly won’t last.

“I got you,” he promises, and one of his hands moves from her hip to around the front of her, his hand sliding between her breasts, pulling her back to his chest. “I’ve got you, Jyn.”

His hips slide back a little, and then he presses back into her again, and there’s that noise, she’s practically singing to him, the one that says finally, the one that says she’s letting it all go, that she only exists in this moment. Their past, their fights, their struggles, it’s all gone, and all that exists right now is this, is them.

He moves his hips again, and he’s trying to find a rhythm, something that pushes at Jyn but gives him a fighting chance, but there is not chance, not when she whimpers, not when she makes that noise that says she’s on another plane of existence, that her eyes are rolling back in her skull, and she hasn’t even hit her orgasm. Her fingers are curling against the glass, and fuck, fuck he loves her face in this moment, wishes he could see her reflection, and he will, later.

Two more thrusts, and there it is, that high pitched whine, the one that says if he just doesn’t stop, she’s going to lose all control, that it will be his strength holding her up as she cums so hard, she nearly blacks out. He has to last through it, tries with all his might, his fingers biting into her skin so hard he might bruise her, and she’s covered in marks already, but he’s not stopping, fucking her harder, speed increasing, all the way until she screams.

It’s almost soundless, her voice already so hoarse from the last two orgasms, but he fucks her through it, fucks her so hard that he nearly collapses forward when her legs give out on her, keeps going until he slips out, and somewhere along the way he came as well, because his knees are hitting the ground, and Jyn is with him, her body pressed back against his, her legs a tangled mess as they both hit the cold, metal floor.

She’s crying a little, and he knows what it is, that complete release, and he quickly shifts her in his arms, pulling her so that she’s sitting in his lap, legs draped to one side, and her head on his shoulder. He knows, he gets it, he understands, and he doesn’t need her to scream at him about what’s wrong - it’s constant pressure, this life they live, living for the team, living for the cause, and fuck he wishes he could save her from it all, wishes that their lives weren’t chaos, but they have each other… They have each other, always.

“I’ve got you,” he murmurs, and she nods, taking in a deep breath. It’s that acceptance, she accepts their lot in life, and he karking hates it, hates that he can’t keep her from this.

They sit there for a long time, until they’re both far too aware of how sticky and gross they are. Eventually, he helps her to stand, and she produces one of their kits, with extra wipes to clean up, and they both do clean up, and pull on clean clothes. She packed extra pants for him, bless her, and when they’re both redressed, Cassian pulls Jyn close, presses a kiss to her shoulder, her neck, her temple. Her eyes are closed, accepting his affection, and then she hugs him back.

 

* * *

 

Jyn might not say everything she needs, everything she wants, but he knows. He can read it on her, can see. He can see the way that she looks at Poe and Shara, so in love, and knows she wants that as well. He knows that she loves him with her whole damn soul when she reaches over and grabs his hand, even in a council meeting. He knows she wants a future when they’re on a random  planet and see a house on a hill with a family, and he knows -

He knows this war will never be done, but he knows that Jyn will be beside him every step of the way, because she is there, every single step. She tells him with his actions, and yeah, he puts it into words, because he has to say it out loud to believe it’s even possible for him to have her, to maybe one day deserve her, but in return…

Jyn might not say everything out loud, but he hears her, he knows her. She doesn’t have to say a thing.

Cassian will always give her what she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is half an apology for the fuckery I posted for AU Day of Celebrate Jyn Erso ( it's on tumblr only until next week when I finished Part 2 for Celebrate Cassian Andor ) and half "we were chit chatting in the RC chat and somehow this happened". ALSO this has a few things I was going to include in what we affectionately called the "churching" fic, in that it was so smutty, you needed confession afterwards, but some of the undertones of the churching fic would leave consent up for question, and y'all know how I am about consent! 
> 
> So this happened instead. I should just stop writing serious stuff and write porn.
> 
> If you want to chat or see what else I'm doing, you can find me on [tumblr](http://melanoradrood.tumblr.com).


End file.
